WTFSNFW?/Episode 5: Aren't You Going Too Far?
Reicheru: “Welcome back to WTFSNFW, Where we look at edits that make you think: ‘Is this going way too far with the treatment of characters you absolutely hate or making characters you like OOC to characters you hate?’, With your host and and an actual admin of this wiki, Reicheru.” Maria’s Entitled Parent Story Bastard Father tries to steal my Game Boy. > Maria: None of your fucking business, faggot! Go home! You and your family shouldn't be here during birthdays of if my uncle is here visiting! Your son agreed on the policy, n*gger!!! Reicheru: “The last time I checked Maria’s personality, She’s not a racist, didn’t start swearing until AFTER she died, also, she was born 14 years after the Civil Rights Movement.” > Maria: “I don't give a flying fucking shit about your fucking Christian crap, you stupid fat negro! Gimmie or I will kill you, and I would rather go to hell than join your fucking religion!“ Reicheru: “Then again, After she died, Deaths in ghost kids sometimes change their personality, That’s why Wei is a violent person and far from the person he was in life.” Ian: "Again with the racist shit!" Reicheru: “This would have made her blind ancestor and his wife weep tears of shame if they ever saw her use words like that, I don’t know what kind of world that someone grew up in, But when is this okay?” Entitled Fucker tries to steal Godzilla figures >"Derek! Leave us alone!" She slapped that fat bastard in the face. "I am going to get a 500-yard restraining order against you and your spoiled rotten daughter if you keep that shit up! Do you hear me?!"< >"And as for you Josephine..." she added as she seized the dark-skinned, tantrum-throwing, whining, babyish, greedy, ebony-haired monster with cornrows and placed her across her knee face down whilst sitting down on the chair. "I am going to do something your daddy should have done...a long time ago."< Reicheru: “That’s describing her too damn much, just call her Josephine, She has a name you know.” >I watched in suspense as mommy took a large wooden paddle and held the bratty girly-girl to prevent her from escaping. With one hand, she raised the paddle in the air and then —< Reicheru: “Where did she get the paddle?” >SMACK!< >She delivered the sharp blow right onto Josephine's spoiled, whiny, rotten butt! Josephine wailed loudly as it stung. She had had it coming for a very long time! I grinned with anticipation and excitement as me and Joseph watched our nemesis receive her comeuppance. Mommy was giving Josephine a good spanking that she deserved!< Reicheru: “Satsuki never spanked anyone, not even Maria, who was quite well-behaved with the help of her tarot teachings, Since when is child abuse okay when you hate that child so much that you think her getting a spanking by another kid’s parent is perfectly okay?” >SMACK! SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Smack! sMack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! Smack! smack! smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! sMack! smack! smack! Smack!< Reicheru: “There is absolutely zero need to put the word “Smack” a fuckton of times.” >About five to ten spankings later, mommy decided that she was finished and let Josephine off her lap. By the time the spanking was over, Josie's behind was as red as a sun on the flag of Japan! Now she was whimpering and crying over her sore bottom; too bad she won't be able to sit down for at least a week!< >Satsuki: "Take your child and get out. Next time she comes here, the spanking will be a lot worse."< Reicheru: “This is very OOC for Satsuki, She’s never done a spanking as her nephew Kuyo and her own daughter were very well-behaved and has never needed it. Reicheru: “When I made a comment saying Satsuki would never done this, The response was ’Josephine is such a spoiled little brat who needs a real good spanking‘, isn’t spanking considered abusive to almost everyone on this wiki?” Laura Lara-Rutter (What-If) Reicheru: “Some of the edits added on this page really disturbed me.” > As a result for Marie's death, she is isolated from others, treated as a pariah, shamed for what she had done. People berate and belittle her for her actions. > As of now, she is locked away in a North Korea Prison Camp for her crime. Reicheru: “This would be against what Marie wanted, she was like a 10-year old girl version of Jonathan from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, She was too pure for this world, but was never a terrible person, Reading Phantom Blood taught Marie the definition of forgiveness.” Sophie: "I feel your pain, Reicheru. It's a good thing they were undone." Reicheru: “It’s a parallel to the fact Ri Dae-Jung is a huge fan of it, reading My Hero Academia taught Maria to appreciate the differences in other people.” > As a result for what she did, her parents never forgave her > She was even kicked out of the house by Zoe. Reicheru: “I imagine both being upset, but not that far!” > The housekeeper and nanny were angry and disappointed, too. The family told me I was grounded for the rest of my childhood, which meant I was not allowed to go to Chuck E. Cheese's anymore. Ever. I was not allowed to watch Frozen anymore, either. I also was not allowed to go out, go to the park playground, trick-or-treat, go Easter egg hunting, watch TV, play on my tablet, play outside, build snowmen, or go to the movies. Reicheru: “This is a bit hard on a 4-year old girl, Laura didn’t kill her directly, those girls did., Since was advocating child abuse for children you hate acceptable?, I know I don’t have that much of great morality and I don’t even act like a proper lady, But that’s too damn much.” Punishment Plethora Reicheru: “Some of the punishments were funny as fuck, but this edit is the reason you should always pay attention to pages and everything.” >Bridget: (muffled) I should kill you for this!< Reicheru: “Alright then, moving on.” >Catherine: (grins) Sorry, Bridge. I can't hear you what you said, but whatever. Oh, one more thing...when your future daughter, Bridget Jr. is born, we will take her away and put her up for adoption.< Reicheru: “Bridget...is 11 years old throughout the entire series, it’s a floating timeline, Imagine hating a fictional 11-year old girl for her viewpoints, Bridget is a whiny bitch, She’s a major whiny bitch, but damn.” Sienna Break >As you can see, her bedroom was as bare as a prison cell, which had bars on her window, the large bucket full of coal she had received for Christmas. An old and bare dresser filled with coal, a toy box full of coal and broken toys, and an old bed and an old bookcase with lumps of coal. After the Nanny's visit, she redeemed herself.< Reicheru: “So, is it okay to make parents on this wiki give their child the shittiest room all because you hate them, What A+ Parenting!” Cloud Family Transcript >Announcer: "Mom is considering putting Hailey up for adoption."< Sophie: "Yes, we know that Hailey is an amok runner, but that's pushing it. What do you think, guys?" Reicheru: “I know I admitted in RL I hate my twin cousins and two of my nephew, But this is kinda too much.” Marele Family Transcript >Olivia: "When I put Lauren in the Thinking Pond she tried to slap me, but I snapped and slapped her across the face really hard, which left her a red mark on her hand, Lauren said shut up, then I tried to spank her with a hairbrush, but she snapped and spat in my face and slapped my face very hard many times."< >bursts in with a belt and loses his temper in front of Lauren< >Jimmy: "LAUREN, HOW COULD YOU TRY TO SLAP YOUR MOTHER, TELL HER TO SHUT UP, SPIT IN HER FACE, AND SLAP HER ACROSS THE FACE MANY TIMES AS possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!"< >Lauren: well she fucking deserves it. She is a mean, evil witch.< >voice gets raised even louder< >Jo: "WE ASKED LAUREN, HAD SHE TRIED TO PUSH HER MOTHER WITH HER BARE HANDS, SHE RESPONDED NO, AND SHE DIDN'T TELL THE TRUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"< Sophie: "OOC alert...Jo doesn't raise her voice in the real SN show." >crumbles up the lie detector results and kicks Lauren, Olivia and Jimmy out of the house< >Jo: "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"< >Jimmy: “SHUT UP JO JO!!!!!!!!!!!”< >violently attacks Jo< Sophie: "Ladies and gentlemen, Jo's OOC level just tipped the scale. I thought she wanted to help the Mareles, but she's claiming their house as her own now? Oh, and the scene where Jimmy acts like his own 5-year-old and violently attacks a nanny he needed? That's gonna put off a lot of viewers, I can tell you that." Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel destroys Frank's 3TS >Marilou: "Shortly after Bridget's arrest, her family immediately disowned her."< Sophie: (sigh) "Overkill much?" Reicheru: “She’s just a misguided little bitch who still sticks no matter how much it’s a lie.” Can Your Pet? Toshio Style! >Bridget is swallowed whole by Catherine the Spellcaster off-screen in the end. (Just kidding!)< Reicheru: “Please get this image out of my head, A sane disliker is someone with an opinion, a strong hater is someone who goes overboard because they hate a character so much.” Sophie: "Tell me about it. Also, the last thing we need is a vore fetish. Oh lord... No offense to vore fans, but to me, that's just revolting." Reicheru: “Yeah, On Deviantart, I wish some of the people there would put the fucking mature content filter on for their artwork.” Sophie: "I know. What if a child saw them?" Reicheru: “Seeing explicit artwork of a favorite isn’t a way to start your day.” Sophie: "Of course not. Let's move on." Laura and Marie >A week later, and Marie was completely well again. She was allowed to go to school again! Still nobody even noticed Laura was still missing, but oh well. Who cares whatever happened to that spoiled, rotten, annoying little bratty kid anyway? Nobody.< Reicheru: “It is perfectly alright to hate a character, but overly-demonising them to the point it feels like your edits come off more as vandalism than actual work because you are so damn desperate to make that one character as evil or make them suffer as much as possible, especially when the character in question is between the ages of four and ten comes off as annoying and being selective, I probably like characters some of you hate, one of my favorite villains is literally a vampire sociopath that kicked his adoptive brother’s dog and Ghetsis out of all characters.” Pokemon Liberation Group Strikes Back >We find Bridget Garbiel-Spotlow guilty, and she will be executed by the firing squad. Take her away!"< Reicheru: “Who the fuck’s saying it?” >"I will always love you, Bridge..." Preston called out to h girlfriend as she was taken away. "Wait for me on the other side, babe..."< >The morning of Bridget's execution had finally come, and people, including her own family, were cheering as if they were watching a very big Super Bowl football game.< >The guard lead the black-haired girl into the middle of the arena, with men loaded with guns. Bridget showed no remorse for what she had done.< Reicheru: “Sigh.....threatening the firing squad on a child since she is a PETA activist, I dislike Bridget and PETA, But I hate Autism Speaks more than I hate PETA.” Sly Fox Trio’s PETA rant Edit 1 >Bridget said with a sigh, as she was being lead to her prison cell, "Oh, brother. This is terrible!" She was now wearing a cobalt blue prison jumpsuit and the prison door slammed in front of her.< Reicheru: “Good freaking grief....This is when your hatred becomes more irritating and annoying.” >"You can't do this to me!" She whined as she held onto the bars. "Those baby harp seals in Canada will be wiped out if I don't take action!"< >" (save it for the judge, girl!)" Ryou laughed, leaving the bratty PETA girl to rot in her prison cell for until Lord knows when.< Edit 2 >Months later, Bridget was arrested for obstructing Justice and disorderly conduct. The crowd gathered outside the courthouse holding up signs which read, "Fry Whining Snotface," "PETa Girl must die!", "Kill Bridget", and "Destroy Peta girl". At her sentencing hearing, Bridget, who was wearing her orange prison jumpsuit and handcuffs around her wrists, bit her lip as looked at her family one last time before the judge officially sentenced her to death by lethal injection. The bailiff led her away from the courtroom and to the execution chamber.< Reicheru: “This is literally the point your edits come off as vandalism because you deeply hate this one character.” Ian: "We get it, mate, you think Bridget's a bit shit. You didn't need to give her the death penalty twice to illustrate your point." Sophie: "Furthermore, this doesn't follow the fanfiction's plot in mind. I had to undo the edit because of that." List of tropes by character Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel >Hate Sink: She deserves to die!< Reicheru: “Seriously?, Come on, You think Bridget qualified as a Hate Sink because “she deserves to die”....., Thankful I placed this with something more meaningful and contributing.” Break Family Transcript > Sienna: "I don't care, i WANT AITO'S EEVEE PLUSH DOLL! I don't have any toys of my own, you stupid twat!" < Reicheru: “So, a four-year old doesn’t deserve toys because you hate them, isn’t that the opposite of making a spoiled brat character?” > Sienna: Naughty girl this, naughty girl that! I think you bitches look constipated and need to take a bloody shit!!!< Reicheru: “The last time I checked, they lived in Los fucking Angeles, not London.” > Sienna: "I want TO watch Pokemon! If I can't watch it, then nobody else will!"< >(she smashes the Smart TV with a crowbar and smashes Aito's Pokemon DVDs)< Reicheru: “Can someone kindly fucking ask me where a fucking four-year old got a goddamn crowbar?!” >Sienna: "If I can't have Jigglypuff, then no one else will!"< >Aito: "No, my Pokémon DVDs! My Nintendo 3DS XL!"< >(Sienna tosses Satoko's Jigglypuff out the window and into the wood chipper and she rushes outside into the yard and throws the switch. Out comes pieces of cotton and pink remains of Jigglypuff)< >Satoko: "No! Not my Jigglypuff!"< Reicheru: “Why the hell would a wood chipper be outside and a four year old having access to it?!“ >Sienna: Ha, ha! (Throws lumps of coal at Aito, Satoko, Cameron, Gloria and Kenisha)< >Sienna dashes back in to the living room, punches holes in the walls, and continues pelting her family with coal)< Reicheru: “How can a fucking four-year old punch a hole in the fucking wall?!” >Kenisha: “Ouch, that hurts!”< >Sienna: “You wankers deserve it!”< Reicheru: “I don’t remember the family being British, They’re American.” >stabs her mother with a thumb tack< >takes Sienna to the kitchen, places her violent child over her knee and spanks her with a belt< Sophie: "I know what Sienna did was painful, but come on! Who would want to see a reality show episode where a mother spanks her child with a belt?" >(Sienna takes a mallet and smashes the Nintendo 3DS XL into pieces) Sophie: "Oh boy, another scene where Sienna destroys something with a tool she probably can't have access to." Brahm and Treat vandalize the speeches and Powerpoint games >Nicole: "I AM BEING FAIR!! THE RULES HAVE NO DIFFERENCE FROM YOUR SISTERS!!! BOTH OF YOU NOW HAVE TO EAT HEALTHY FOODS, ESPECIALLY ONES WITH FRUITS AND VEGGIES!!! STAY IN YOUR ROOMS UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING!!!! ALSO, YOUR DOLLS AND TOYS WILL ALL BE IN TOY JAIL FOR THREE MONTHS, YOUR PLAYCARS ARE GONE FOR FOUR, WE ARE ENDING YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH CHRIS, CRAIG, MITCHELL, ROSS, LUCAS, LEON AND RICHARD FOR TWO YEARS, YOU'LL BE STAYING IN THIS HOUSE AND NOT PLAYING OUTSIDE FOR THREE YEARS, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A DOZEN, WHICH MEANS TWELVE, YOUR DVDs WILL BE IN TOY JAIL FOR A DOZEN AND A HALF! EIGHTEEN YEARS AND THE NEXT TIME WE GO TO BASKIN ROBBINS, YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH GRANDMA BIROU AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE CHRIS, CRAIG, MITCHELL, ROSS, LUCAS, LEON AND RICHARD AGAIN, KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WILL BE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE DEMON NAUGHTY PITS, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GOING TO CHANGE YOUR ROOM’S THEME TO A FEMALE THEME AND ALSO, YOUR TIMEOUTS HAVE BEEN EXTENDED TO 300 MINUTES, AND AS FOR THIS, YOUR BEDTIME WILL BE 5 HOURS EARLIER!!!!!!!!!!!!"< Sophie: "How can children, let alone 3-year-olds, handle such extreme punishments? Supernanny helped the Birous before. Nicole should know better." >Robert: "Good night and you're going to bed and you can kiss my fucking ass. "< >and Robert slam the door in the twins face< Sophie: "So Robert's talking like he's some rebellious teenager and slamming the door with his wife? Good to know." >Jo: The other kids get to stay up, but the twins don't deserve that privilege tonight.< Sophie: "I didn't know that Jo could suddenly teleport into the scene and say that the twins didn't deserve the privilege to stay up late." Category:WTFSNFW? Episodes